<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Debt by Tanya1206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840776">The Debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya1206/pseuds/Tanya1206'>Tanya1206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Older Man/Younger Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya1206/pseuds/Tanya1206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Save a man's life once... and end up on a date with the head of a criminal organization. Sunny hadn't hesitated to help a wounded man five years ago. She never knew his name, who he was. All she knew was he owed her and now, five years later she's collecting to help save her brother. She doesn't expect him to be so fascinating with her.<br/>For his part Conrad Kane is planning on replaying an old debt when he meets the stunning young woman who saved him years ago. He agrees to help her, but he didn't get to where he was without being able to make the most of a situation. He gets one date with her, but it leads to so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a bit of creative writing, just for fun as I'm stuck at home a lot lately. Just indulging in my favoritre mob boss tropes as it's one of my favourite AU to read .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIVE YEARS AGO</p><p>          It wasn’t the brightest idea for Sunny to be out in her neighborhood after dark, especially alone. Her dad would flip out if he knew she snuck out from time to time, but she wasn’t really a baby anymore. She was in high school for goodness sake and besides, she was needed out here.</p><p>          Lifting her hand with the bag she shook it gently and crooned softly, ‘Who wants a treat?”</p><p>          No answer, but the alley cats were always prowling so maybe they hadn’t heard. She would try a bit longer but as she shook her bag she fought a yawn, rubbing her eyes. Honestly, the things she did for these cats even though most of them looked at her as if they would scratch her eyeballs out if she dared to approach.</p><p>          It has been five minutes of wandering down the street and nothing she let out an irritated sigh and was about to head home when she heard some noises coming from the alley. She peeked and couldn’t see anything really but she heard the noise again.</p><p>          Don’t go, a voice that sounded like her dad insisted. It would be a stupid idea, but Willy the one-eyed cat liked this alley and he was always getting in scraps. What if he was hurt badly?</p><p>          Her mind made up she ventured into the alley slowly. She crept along, looking in the shadowy corners and whispered softly, “Is anyone there?’</p><p>          No one answer her and she was almost down the alley. She had just relaxed when a noise directly to her right had her jumping and spinning so fast she was a bit dizzy. She saw legs, and a torso and her legs tensed to run. Oh god, had she found a dead body?</p><p>          Only she forced herself to look up. Blood all across a very nice suit and no movement. Gulping she finally looked at the head. And jumped again as her eyes met the hooded eyes of someone who was very much alive.</p><p>          ‘Oh my god,’ she whispered. She hesitated, but he let out the faintest noise of pain and she spring forward, dropping to her knees beside him. ‘Are you okay? Do you have a cell phone I can call 911?’</p><p>          God, her dad wouldn’t let her have a stupid phone and now she was her watching the blood seep continuously through the man’s shirt. Her heart was racing and she met the guy’s eyes, which were a brilliant blue, even in the dark. His gaze was firm as he gritted, ‘put pressure.’</p><p>          ‘What?’ His eyes went to his wound and she realized he meant put pressure on the wound. Oh god, she’d taken first aid classes for babysitting ages ago and she tried to remember even though she had never thought she would need it for this.</p><p>          She took off her hoodie, bunch it up and tentatively pressed it against where the most blood was. She always took it off as he let out a hiss but his hand went over hers to stop her abrupt movement. Her heart was racing and she said mostly to herself, “I need to get help.”</p><p>          “Cell phone…” the guy whispered, his eyes slipping shut.</p><p>          “Stay with me, okay, god, stay with me, keep your eyes open. Everything will be okay…”</p><p>          His eyes opened again and he repeated the word but added, “in my pocket.”</p><p>          Of course he would have a cell, most adult did. Not that he looked all that old with his handsome face but clearly he was an adult. She reache da tentative hand out to his pocket and felt a firm chest as she rummaged around, hands closing around a cell.</p><p>          Taking it out she noticed her hands were shaking but she reassured him shakily, “It’s going to be okay, I’m calling 911 now and you’ll get to a hospital soon, just hold on.”</p><p>          “No… hospital..” the gruy grunted, eyes drooping even as he tried to force them open. ‘Speed dial 1. Now.”</p><p>          “Are you crazy? You need a hospital-“</p><p>          “Now,” he repeated, pretty firmly for a half-conscious guy.</p><p>          “Okay crazy, have it your way,” she muttered, pressing the 1. A male voice picked up and she blurted out, “Your friend is in this alley bleeding out, he won’t let me call an ambulance-“</p><p>          The other voice cut in, steady but not unkind, “Where exactly is your location, be precise. And tell me his condition.”</p><p>          “We’re in the alley between Joe’s diner on 5<sup>th</sup>. He spoke to me a bit, but he keeps closing his eyes and god- there’s so much blood-“</p><p>          Her tears were hot down her face and she was trying to hold it together. The guy said something about being there soon but she had let the cell fall and the guy’s eyes closed.</p><p>          “Hey- wake up! Don’t you dare die on me, please, oh god –“</p><p>          “Won’t die,” came the weak reply. Her eyes shot to his which were once again open.</p><p>          She offered a watery smile and put a bit more pressure on the wound as she babbled, “It’ll be okay now, I called your friend, he’s on his way, just a little bit longer now.”</p><p>          The alley was an awful place to die and she hated how to smell of blood hung about them. The guy took her hand and said, “thank you. I owe you… “</p><p>          Time seemed stretch out as she knelt there shaking but soon she could here the sound of cars and she saw a big black car stop right beside the alley and doors were being slammed open. It must be this guy’s friends.</p><p>          “You saved me…” the injured man said, looking at her intensely even as he noticed the big men in suits heading towards them. “if you ever need anything, anything at all I can help you. Go to Ivanovich Bistro ask for the dragon and you will find me.”</p><p>          Go where? She wanted to ask but then there was an Asian man swooping in and taking over her hoodie and she pulled back in shock as two more big guys in suits starting to lift the guy and carry him.</p><p>          Still in shock she just watched even as the tall Asian paused long enough to give her a soft look and a kind, “thank you, you may have just saved his life.”</p><p>          They left, doors slamming shut and tires screeching as they drove off. Sunny was still on the dirty floor, hands covered in blood and shivering because without the hoodie she was feeling the cold night. She had no idea how long she was just sitting there, but eventually she got up. Everything felt so surreal, but she had to get home before her dad woke up or he would kill her.</p><p>          Should she tell anyone? Who would believe her? She made her way home, slipped into her unlocked window and the house was quiet. She cried in the shower and she washed away the blood and resolved that she wanted to forget it had ever happened. She’d curled up in bed and when her dad woke her up she faked a stomache ache to stay home, shaken.</p><p>          As time would go on she would think it never happened, would forget about it, except sometimes she remembered late at night, wondered if the man was alive, who he was. She regretted she never even got a name, but mostly it was forgotten. Until now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PRESENT DAY</p><p>          Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid Tommy being stupid and getting into trouble. Stupid to think showing up at this sketchy Russian restaurant might do anything. Stupid, desperate Sunny for thinking something that happened five years ago might be able to help her.</p><p>          It was raining and grey, which was fairly unusual for the end of August but fit her mood pretty perfectly. In the five minutes she’d been standing out here staring at the faded red door to the small bistro no one had come in or out. An equally faded wooden sign hung above the doorway in peeling letter proclaimed this place to be Ivanovich Bistro. More or less a few almost nonexistent letters on the sign.</p><p>          Right now she should be focused on getting all her textbooks for her classes this semester, not in some shady place thinking of doing something rather stupid. This was all Tommy’s fault. Her little brother has always been a bit easy to influence but he’d gotten in with the wrong crowd. He’d always been quick to smile and joke and when he’d become quiet and always looking worried she’d confronted him.</p><p>          At first he didn’t want to tell her, but soon it came pouring out of him. He’d been hanging out with drug dealers and they had given him small jobs, just errands and sending message but now they wanted him to deal. Had threatened him if he didn’t they would hurt him, maybe even his family.</p><p>So stupid of him, but he’d hugged her tight and cried just like when they were little kids and just like then she knew she’d try to help him out of this mess. They couldn’t tell the rest of the family. Their dad would flip out and his temper might get him into trouble. Their oldest brother had a wife and kids and was definitely not going to go out and deal with drug dealers.</p><p>The thought of anything happening to him or Sunny’s little niece and nephew had her heart clenching in fear. Gabriel wasn’t in town – he was pretty nomadic with his salesman job – and Steve was in the Navy and not available. So, it was just Sunny left to try and take care of this mess without anyone getting hurt.</p><p>          With her full stupidity in mind she finally sighed and went to the door and went in. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t this. It was actually quite nice with white tablecloths, sturdy chairs, dim lighting and a pleasant smell in the air. She waited at the front for a moment feeling incredibly out of place in her jeans and cable0knit sweater until a man in waiter’s uniform approached.</p><p>          He was young and blond and offered up a polite, but curious smile as he asked with thickly accented English, “Good afternoon Madame, how may I help you?”</p><p>          “this is going to sound crazy,” she started, offering a tentative smile to the guy who, to his credit, only looked midldy interested. “I was once told if I needed help to come here and – and ask for the dragon. Oh god this is crazy, it sounds so stupid-“</p><p>          Except as she took in the waiter’s face he looked pale and she wondered what the hell was going on. He muttered a hasty “stay there please” before hurrying off to the back. She stayed put but damned if she wasn’t thinking about bolting and just forgetting this whole thing.</p><p>          The waiter came back practically in a jog and said, “Please, you will come sit with my boss, owner here. Tell him what you told me.”</p><p>          What choice did she have but to follow him past all the nicely done table to the back. They past the bustling kitchen and he knocked on the door to an office once and opened it. Sunny peeked in to see an older gentleman with iron grey hair, a large nose and a kind smile.</p><p>          “Welcome,” he boomed, standing up and waving her in. “I am Ivan, it is nice to meet you. Come, sit, you will tell me your story.”</p><p>          She sat in the chair and repeated what she had told the waiter, except to add a bit more details about that night five years ago. Ivan listened attentively, hands steepled together as he nodded once or twice. It was a very short story and soon he was leaning back in his chair.</p><p>          “Ah, so the Dragon owes you a debt. Very interesting. You must stay here a moment, I will make a call. Do not worry, whatever it is you need help for I am sure the Dragon is capable.”</p><p>          With that, and a reassuring smile he got up, left the office with his cell phone out and closed the door behind him. This was all so bizarre, but one thing was clear: she had saved the life of someone major that night. A girl didn’t live in this neighborhood in New York for her whole life without being able to recognize a touch of the criminal underworld. Did she just dig her hole deeper?</p><p>          The office was boring and typical with lots of filings cabinets and absolutely nothing personal except for a weird little statue of a bear. No photographs, kids drawings, nothing. Just as she was really starting to want to get out of here the door opened and Ivan walked back in with a reassuring smile, sitting behind his desk once more.</p><p>          “Now, I have contacted the right people. You will come back here tomorrow evening my dear and you will speak to someone who can help you. You must be here at eight o’clock. It is very important you are not late, for these people you will meet can be dangerous and it is unwise to show such a sign of disrespect. You understand?”</p><p>          “Y-yes,” she replied, eye wide as saucers. Ivan looked like a concerned grandfather and she offered a hesitant, “Will you be there Ivan?”</p><p>          His eyes crinkled in a smile as he told her, “but of course, this is my restaurant after all. Everything will be alright Kiska.”</p><p>          It was somewhat reassuring, but the minute she had walked out of the bistro her doubts care rushing back. What the hell had she done? Either way it was too late now and it would likely be more dangerous to not show up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minute they had arrived Ivan himself had come to greet them, bowing his head deferentially even if he had known Conrad long before he was someone to be respected – and feared. He murmured a greeting and sat them at the best table in the house, which also happened to be the best vantage point.</p><p>          It was a very low-risk setting so it was only Conrad today with his head of security Ricky, who stood beside the table, arms crossed and looking suitably intimidating. Lee had argued he should be there, but the man missed enough meals with his family and he would hardly be needed for this.</p><p>          That night all those years ago was foggy for Conrad. He’d thought he would die but a girl had saved him. He barely remembered anything about her, except she was a small girl, hardly in her teens. He remembered being struck by her eyes but couldn’t remember much about her except her voice, which, despite being panicked was soft and kind. It had been a blessing and he’d been relieved at least he wouldn’t die alone in a dirt alleyway.</p><p>          Of course, he hadn’t died; had made a full recovery and dealt a swift vengeance to the ones who were responsible. It had been a difficult few month of open war but he had won and emerged higher up than every before. Now he was the top of the food chain.</p><p>          This could easily have been handled by an associate, but despite his ruthless nature and icy reputation Conrad did have a moral code and it dictated that someone who saved his life deserved a face-to-face. Besides, the girl would be still a teenager and little risk to his safety.</p><p>          He sat at the table and was immediately served a glass of what was surely the best cognac they had on hand. He gave a nod to the blond waiter who scurried away quickly. It was almost eight now so he took a sip and waited.</p><p>          There were not too many people, it being a weekday so he spotted right away when a girl walked in, her steps hesitant but determined. She was still young, but the rounded cheeks had turned into a heart-shaped show-stopping face. She was stunning and he felt something tug at him.</p><p>          Her hair was golden and looked a bit disorderly as it was in a complicated braid but it fell down her back. That face was stunning and she looked to be wearing minimal makeup not that it mattered. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with printed white daises and she stood out in the dimly lit bistro like a sore thumb.</p><p>          She eyes assessed the room and even as Ivan approached the girl she found Conrad’s gaze. Her face was expressive, registering shock, recognition, apprehension and determination before her eyes skittered away, a faint blush on her cheeks. Conrad smiled a small thing, but he had this feeling she was someone important and he had gotten this far in life by listening to his instincts.</p><p>          She was a tiny thing barely reaching the shoulder of Ivan, who was already a solid five or six inches shorter than Conrad himself. Still, despite her obvious nerves she kept walking though she avoided meeting his gaze, which both frustrated him but also amused him.</p><p>          At the table she halted awkwardly, and Ivan pulled out a chair telling her gently, “sit sit kiska.”</p><p>          Then she smiled at the old man and Conrad felt another wave of that indescribable feeling. It was a beautiful smile, warm, soft and inviting. Conrad wanted that smile for himself.</p><p>          As she sat she finally met his eyes a little timidly and he felt a jolt as he realized they were indeed gray, a stormy gun-metal gray. Framed by long lashes and large they were powerful. He rlips quirked a bit and she said, “I’m glad you didn’t die.”</p><p>          It startled a small quirk of his lips from him. “As am I. Thanks in part to you. You’ve certainly grown up Beatrice.”</p><p>          Her eyes widened at the use of her name, but she quickly understood. Conrad would not have come without a cursory background check and obviously she caught on quick. He liked that. She glanced at the cognac and said idly, “No one really calls me that.”</p><p>          “What do they call you then?”</p><p>          “Sunny,” she answered, gesturing vaguely to her blonde hair with a blush. “Only my grandmother ever calls me Beatrice.”</p><p>          With a small quirk of his lips Conrad teased, “And do I remind you terribly of her?”</p><p>          She glanced at him, still pink. “No, definitely not.”</p><p>          There was a small silence and she looked deeply uncomfortable so Conrad took pity and asked, “So tell me Sunny, what brought you to finally come and collect your debt now, after it’s been so many years.”</p><p>          Her fingers tightened on the table and she frowned, worry in her eyes. With a big breathe she said, “I need help. My brother is in trouble with some…” her voice comically lowered in a whisper as she finished, “… drug dealers.”</p><p>          He was amused at the whisper, as if anyone here would dare to say anything about any overheard conversation. Still, he let her continue.</p><p>          “Awhile back he became friends with some local kids who were involved in dealing. He starting running small errands, taking messages, small things. Then last week they told him he would be dealing at his school for them. He said no, but they weren’t giving him a choice. They said they would hurt him, hurt his family if he didn’t. I didn’t know what to do really. I’d almost forgotten about that night but I thought- I thought maybe you might be able to help.”</p><p>          Those eyes met his pleadingly and Conrad, who was not a man prone to emotional sympathy immediately reacted to the soft plea. Leaning forward he told her seriously, “I can handle this and our debt could be settled, but…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope had surged up in her only to plummet pretty quickly at the added but at the end. She stared at the man and wondered what he could possibly say further. This whole evening was surprising.</p><p>          She had recognized the man seated in the corner immediately; he was again wearing an expensive-looking suit but this time free of any blood. His black hair was perfectly in place now but what she remembered most where those icy eyes, the ones that had looked at her then and were looking at her now.</p><p>          One thing she hadn’t prepared for was how handsome he was… he had a strong jaw, big shoulders, strong black eyebrows and a perfectly respectable nose. Soft looking lips thought his facial expression was like a stone, his eyes icy and his demeanor practically spitting confidence and power. The guy in black behind him also served to cement this was an important man, but her man looked like he was totally capable of holding his own in a fight.</p><p>          She waited and he finally gave the smallest of smirks and finished, “but I would need something else as well.”</p><p>          Immediately she frowned, glaring as she spat, “I’m not a prostitute-“</p><p>          “I had never had to and will never have to resort to paying for sex. Do you understand?” His voice was colder than the arctic and when she nodded he relaxed a smidge and added in a husky voice, “And when we end up in bed together little Sunny, you’ll be there entirely for the pleasure I would provide.”</p><p>          Her blush was sure to be fiery red but Sunny couldn’t help the reaction, not the flare of arousal. She was no blushing virgin but the heat in his tone combined with the confidence was damn sexy. Refusing to react she tilted her head back up and asked with difficulty, “So what do you want then?”</p><p>          “A date.”</p><p>          “Date?” She repeated, sounding a little dumb but unable to contain her shock. She stared at his smug barely-there smile and asked, “Sorry, but why would you want a date with me?”</p><p>          His eyes were so icy but he was totally cool as he told her, “Why else does a man want to spend time with a woman?”</p><p>          Did that mean he found her attractive? Sunny knew she wasn’t ugly and had often been complimented, but it still pleased her for some reason. She should said no, and she meant to but what came out was a, “but I don’t even know your name, I can’t date you!”</p><p>          “Conrad Kane. Do you like Italian?”</p><p>          This was crazy, just crazy and yet something had Sunny replying, “Love it.”</p><p>          He smirked again and she wanted to bang her head against the table. Why was her mouth not cooperating with the rest of her? This guy was bad news and he was trouble. Yes, sexy and way too confident but still dangerous. Yet something about him called to her, made her want to see him again.</p><p>          “I’ll send a car to get you Friday night at seven. Wear something nice.”</p><p>          She rolled her eyes before thinking better of it and returned, “Text me the address and I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>          His face hardened but she wasn’t going to get bossed around constantly, even if it probably was a horrible idea to argue with a man like Conrad Kane. Before he said anything she continued, “How will you help me? My brother hasn’t got a lot of time-“</p><p>          “Don’t worry about it anymore. It will be done very shortly. Just make sure your brother stays out of trouble and forget about it, understand?”</p><p>          She nodded hesitantly, more than happy to forget about it. She still couldn’t believe Tommy was so gullible. Conrad relaxed at her show of obedience and but all of a sudden, her cell phone went off to the ringtone of barbie girl.</p><p>          Flushing a scarlet red Sunny scrambled for the phone and immediately declined the call. Still, a second alter a text appeared from Anna. Looking at Conrad she said hurriedly, “Sorry. It’s a bit of a family emergency. I have to go. Er, thank you, I think.”</p><p>          He looked at her so intensely she was worried he wouldn’t let her leave, but he just inclined his head and said in a low voice, “Go now solnyshka. Until Friday then.”</p><p>          It sent her a shiver, but she got up abruptly and gave him a small wave as he hurried out of there, not looking back despite feeling his gaze on her. Thank god she had just gotten a call for an emergency babysitting for Abby and Jordie because her brother Mike had gotten injured. He was a firefighter, and everyone in the family always got the flash of worry when a call from his work came in, but apparently he’d just feel and hurt his wrist, nothing major thankfully.</p><p>          She made her way through the streets and decided to not think too hard on Conrad Kane. It was weird to be both excited, anxious, scared and yes, a little turned on. God, if she felt like this now she didn’t want to imagine how Friday would go.</p><p>          When she got to Mike and Anna’s place she barely had time to be grabbed in a hug and thanked by Anna before her sister-in-law was grabbing her purse and heading to meet Mike at the hospital. Sunny didn’t blame her.</p><p>          Abby came running out of her room where she had undoubtedly been half-sleeping to pitch herself at Suny, who caught her and swung her up. She rained kisses on her face and gave her a huge hug but whispered, “Shhhhhh we have to be quiet or we’ll wake up your little brother.”</p><p>          “Shhh,” the little girl repeated, her huge green eyes bright as she added, “He’s doing a sleepy, but we’re big girls so we can stay up later.”</p><p>          A glance at the clock showed it was pretty much Abby’s bedtime already but being an aunt meant she got to cheat a bit. Besides, as they put on some Paw Patrol and ate some cheerios it cheered her up immensely. Abby thankfully was always up for cuddling and as the little girl sprawled all over Sunny she was able to focus on rubbing her back until she fell asleep.</p><p>          Lucky her, because that night Sunny barely slept, thinking about her upcoming date, if she could call it that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Friday came Sunny was a bit of a mess. The day after she’d met Conrad Kane her brother had burst in, wide-eyed and describing how weird it was that he’d gone to the drug dealers who had told him in no uncertain terms he was no to be involved and that he should stay clear of them.</p><p>          It was unbelievable and Sunny was half in shock. She had heard him say it clearly but it hadn’t seemed like it would be so easy. She told Tommy that probably the drug dealers didn’t want to risk him going to the cops and he didn’t question it. After a very stern lecture and his promise to stay out of trouble she had felt like a burden lifted.</p><p>          Now she was scrambling to find something to wear while her supposed best friends lounged on her bed. She said supposed because Holly and Max seemed to find something to criticize about every stitch of clothing she tried on.</p><p>          They didn’t know the full story; how could Sunny even explain everything? They knew that she had met a man at a bistro by chance and that they were going on. They knew Conrad Kane was much older, much richer and sexy as sin which was all true and the only things she was willing to discuss.</p><p>          “You can’t possibly have anything to say against this dress,” she moaned, stepping out of the bathroom and doing a dramatic spin. “You bought it for me for my birthday last year!”</p><p>          Holly rolled her and shared a look with Max, whose hazel eyes were kind as he told her long-suffeirngly, “honey, the dress is nice, but it’s not about the dress itself but more what message it sends.”</p><p>          “And that dress sends the message that you’re on your way to Sunday mass or to visit your grandmother.”</p><p>          Always could rely on Holly to be frank. The redhead got up, looking lithe as she brushed past Sunny and continued, “Let me take a look.”</p><p>          Collapsing on the bed Max reassured her, “Don’t worry you’ll look absolutely gorgeous.”</p><p>          As if she cared about looking amazing on a date she was basically being forced into. Although she did admit, at least to yourself that she cared a bit. They were debated on skirt versus dress when the doorbell rang. Which was odd, since it was a dingy apartment building and no one ever came to the apartment who didn’t have a key or knew you just had to jiggle the handle and the door to the complex would open.</p><p>          Max gallantly offered to go get it since Sunny was still in her underthings and returned with a look of glee and a long white box. “What is that?”</p><p>          “It’s from Prada,” breathed Max, hand glossing over the shiny logo. Holly came out and let out a gasp. All Sunny knew about fashion was that Prada was probably way too expensive and if she somehow had accidentally charged her credit card she was pretty screwed.</p><p>          The other two immediately set to opening it as if it were Christmas morning and Sunny let them even though she was curious. She had to admit even she got a little star struck as Holly unfolded a long cream dress in voluminous silk folds. Holly held it up and Max commented, “Oh my God. It’s stunning.”</p><p>          God, was it ever. It was perfect really with long sleeves but a plunging neckline. It was classy, sexy and way, way too expensive. Holly reached into the box and pulled out a little envelope as she announced, “there’s a card.”</p><p>          Sunny snatched it very quickly, earning a very disgruntled look from Holly who went back to admiring the dress with Max. The creamy envelope was a small card, very non-descript. In bold cursive it read: A fitting dress for a beautiful girl. Material is quite snug, so panties as optional. See you tonight – CK.</p><p>          Her cheeks heated up at his blatant flirtation, but she wasn’t half as offended as she should be. She wasted no time in trying it on and damnit but the bastard was right; when she wore her panties she could see the barest outline of the lace edges. With a muttered cursed she hiked up the dress and rolled down the panties. She could go commando for one night and the feel of silk was cool and pleasant.</p><p>          She had the terrible habit of running late and Holly was only just finishing up her light makeup and making sure her bun was in order as Max called, “Uber will be here in ten minutes!”</p><p>          They hurried and Sunny threw on her old denim coat – which was so at odds with the beautiful dress and stuffed her cellphone, lipstick and wallet in the purse she used for special occasions. It still didn’t do justice to the dress, but she could only do so much.</p><p>          As she left the bedroom she saw Tommy eating some cereal and watching a show in his underwear. Boys. He looked at her and asked with some confusion, ‘where are you going all dressed up?”</p><p>          “A date,” Max answered, even though Sunny would rather not have her family know. At least Tommy was the most likely to forget. “And she’s running late, so come on girl.”</p><p>          They bustled her down and the Uber driver looked vaguely irritated, though he accepted the apology and they were off. It was the longest twenty-five minutes of her life and she cringed when she thought about the charge to her credit card. Even though she had a partial scholarship and she had a part-time job money was always pretty tight.</p><p>          When she pulled up the restaurant, Contessa she hesitated even though she was already nearly ten minutes late. What was she doing? Before she could psych herself out further she went in, determined to at least hold up her end of the bargain.</p><p>          It was quite packed and she made her way past a few waiting patrons to the hostess, a beautiful voluptuous brunette who gave Sunny an unimpressed look as she asked, ‘Can I help you?”</p><p>          “Yes, in fact. I have a dinner, it should be under the name Conrad Kane.” It was amazing how quickly her expression changed at the mention of his name and she straightened, all of sudden looking deferential.</p><p>          “Of course, please let me show you to your table. Mr. Kane has already arrived.”</p><p>          Great, she would be late even after Ivan’s warning about the whole respect thing. Then again, this was a date so probably it wouldn’t matter as much. Hopefully. They wound threw the restaurant and Sunny spotted him immediately at a table that was far away from the others. No big guy in a black suit hovering, which made her relax the shoulders she’d unconsciously had tensed.</p><p>          Their eyes met and god, it was just like the shock she’d had the first night. She offered a smile, thanked the hostess who disappeared quickly and offered a sheepish, “Sorry I’m late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually tardiness was a problem for Kane as it was a sign of disrespect but all he said was a slow and appreciative, “Looking like you do, I think I can forgive you this once.”</p><p>          It was somewhat addictive, getting those blushes as she sat and put the ugly denim jacket on the chair behind her. That wouldn’t do; he’d have to get her something far more appropriate. She offered a half-smile and said, “Thanks, although you had something to do with it. Thank you for the dress, but it really wasn’t necessary. I’m sure you could return it-“</p><p>          “Don’t have the bill,” he cut in. “And I wouldn’t have any use for it. You’ll keep it.:”</p><p>          “You’re really bossy you know that?” Her eyes widened as she realized what she’d said, but to her credit she didn’t apologize or try to take back her words. He liked about her, the genuineness, telling him exactly what she was thinking. It was exceedingly rare in his line of work.</p><p>          ‘I am, because I’m always in control of the situation. It’s how I prefer things.”</p><p>          “It can be fun, not being in control,” she retorted teasingly. “Life can surprise you when you let it.”</p><p>          They were interrupted by Salvatore who greeted them enthusiastically in Italian. Conrad had to hide his smirk as he watched her look absolutely at a loss at what was being said. “In English please Salvatore.”</p><p>          “Of course signor.” The man smiled at Sunny and asked, “What may I offer you to drink today bellissima?”</p><p>          She again looked very out of her element so Conrad did was he did best. “A bottle of Conterno Monfortino Salvatore, I think.”</p><p>          “Excellent choice sir, right away.”</p><p>          As he left Sunny looked at him and bit her lip as she leaned forward and told him in a whisper, “Um, I’m not twenty one.”</p><p>          He knew that already. Leaning forward in his own whisper he told her, “It won’t matter.” He almost laughed at her slightly sheepish expression but he had far too much control for that. At a normal tone he asked with a teasing tone, “Have you never had alcohol then solnyshka?”</p><p>          “Not much. Why do you keep calling me that? Solnyshka?”</p><p>          Her pronunciation was awful, but then Russian was not the easiest. “It is your name in Russian. Sunshine. Tell me, who gave you the nickname?”</p><p>          Her eyes got sad as she answered quietly, “My mother. She died when I was young, but she always said I was her sunshine. It always stuck.”</p><p>          “That is hard for someone so young,” he commented. It made him think of his own mother’s death, but he’d long ago learned to ignore that. “You live with your father then?”</p><p>          Something made him want to know every tiny thing about her. He’d showed admirable restraint in not simply having Lee dig up her entire life story, because it was so much more satisfying to have her reveal pieces of it here and there voluntarily.</p><p>           “Yes, and my younger brother. I have three older brothers as well, but they’ve all moved out. At least they didn’t go far, I would miss them too much. Do you have any siblings?”</p><p>          Her question was innocent enough, but it wasn’t a topic Conrad particularly wanted to speak on. Instead he asked, “So you’re close then?”</p><p>          “I see what you did there, avoiding the question, but I’m going to be nice and go with it if you don’t want to talk about,” she said in a kind voice. “But yes, I am very close with them. I’m the godmother to my niece and nephew and we all see each other very Sunday for family dinner.”</p><p>          It sounded… nice, and foreign to Conrad in comparison to his childhood, but her voice was so damn warn and fond when she spoke that he envied her family. “Is your brother staying out of trouble?”</p><p>          “Oh my god, yes. Tahnk you again, I won’t ask how you did it-“ A single message to the dealer, who wouldn’t even think to cross him –“but I am so grateful. Thank you.”</p><p>          Her gratitude was unnecessary but she looked at him with shining eyes and Conrad, despite his iron exterior was no immune. “It was nothing.”</p><p>          Salvatore arrived with the wine, taking time to tell them the specials of the night as he poured. Conrad chose the ossa bucco with some mussels to start and they both looked at Sunny who seemed uncertain as she asked innocently, “Do you guys have spaghetti and meatballs? They’re my favourite.”</p><p>          To his credit Salvatore merely nodded merrily and replied, “Of course bellisimi, Chef Giovanni makes excellent spaghetti alla Bolognese. And for your appetizer?”</p><p>          “I don’t know, I love cesar salad but those arancini things sounds delicious.”</p><p>          She sounded torn and Conrad cut in with, “She’ll have both then Salvatore. Gracie.”</p><p>          The man slipped away at the dismissal as Sunny frowned at him and scolded, “Why did you get both? I won’t be able to eat it all and wasting food is a sin. Not to mention expensive.”</p><p>          “Tell me solnyshka,” he drawled, “Do I seem to you a man who is either poor or afraid of a little sin?”</p><p>          She met his eyes evenly and after a beat answered quietly, “No you don’t.” They both knew Conrad had a host of sins to his name, some far worse than wasting food.</p><p>          “Little sins are often the best. Tell me solnyshka, are you afraid of a little sin?”</p><p>          He said it tauntingly, sensually but he was the one surprised when she smiled and replied easily, ‘Well the best part of being Catholic is you can be forgiven little sins once and awhile. A night of sin with you might be worth the confession afterward.”</p><p>          For the first time in a long time he let out a bark of laughter, enjoying the twinkle of eyes at having gotten such a reaction. What a treat he was in for tonight, and Conrad conceded that maybe a little surprise in life might do some good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food was amazing, the man was drool worthy and the conversation was surprisingly easy. Sure, she had blushed more these last few hours than all week but she felt alive with a low thrum of arousal. Conrad had watched her ate, wickedly commenting on how sensually she ate.</p><p>          Dessert was tiramisu, though Conrad had a few bites before pushing it towards her when she had polished her own off. She hadn’t even finished her entire meal but managed to somehow fit in one and half tiramisu. The waiters had cleared her half-full plates and she’d itched to ask for doggy bags and take the leftovers but figure that this wasn’t the kind of place to have Styrofoam containers on hand.</p><p>          “I’m so full I might not be able to get out of this dress,” she sighed happily, leaning back in the chair. “So worth it though. Everything was delicious.”</p><p>          “I could always help you out of it,” he offered with a wicked gleam. At her flush he added, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ve yet to have a bad meal here. Speaking of the dress, did you follow my advice?”</p><p>          For a second she was at a lost to what advice he meant but with an instant blush she remembered his note and became ultra-aware of her distinct lack of panties. He clearly meant her to be flustered, but the wine was making her brave and she regarded him casually and commented, “There are some things a man should find out for himself.”</p><p>          Heat flared in his eyes and she felt herself shiver as he told her in a warning tone, “Don’t give me a challenge solnyshka. I never back down from them.”</p><p>          “Maybe I don’t want you to back down,” she returned boldly, enjoying the way his mouth tightened minutely in reaction. Brushing her hair back she added softer, “Maybe I’m ready for a little sin tonight.”</p><p>          His gaze was hot like the sun on her skin as he said soft, “don’t tease me solnyshka.”</p><p>          “I would never tease such a powerful man,” she teased lightly, though there was some truth to it. Making up her mind she said with a hint of vulnerability, “take me to yours?”</p><p>          There was no answer except that he stood, tossing his napkin aside and moving to stand in front of her. He was very tall, looming over her and looking devilishly handsome. He extend a large hand, his gold watch glittering as he held it out to her. Without a word she took it and he pulled her flush against his firm chest and took her lips in a blazing hot, not at all appropriate for public kiss.</p><p>          She held on for dear life and returned the kiss, before breaking away with a blush, glancing around and noting with relief no one had taken much notice. Conrad started to pull her to the door and Sunny followed although protested, “What about the bill?”</p><p>          “Don’t worry – they have my credit card on file.”</p><p>          “Well, you better tip Salvatore well, he was a great guy.” She didn’t even want to know how much the meal was and followed him out into the cool night air. A limo was there and she almost kept walking by it but Conrad tugged her toward it. “Oh cool, right, a limo.”</p><p>          It felt surreal as he pulled her in and she went to sit beside him but he slid her right on his lap, where she felt his hardness straining between her thighs. She hid her face in his shoulder but it felt so very nice to have his hand on her thigh while the other played with her nape.</p><p>          She couldn’t believe she was doing this – she had never had a one-night stand before or even slept with someone on the first date. Hell, she had only ever been with two guys who she had been in long term committed relationships with. But whatever she reasoned with she was on a livewire and she would regret it if she didn’t let herself have this pleasure.</p><p>          The limo drive was mostly silent, though she took the time to text Max and Holly that she was going to be with him for the night and to cover for her with her dad, who she had already told that she would be at Holly and Max’s apartment. Immediately she got a burst of replies.</p><p>          Go slut it up girl, from Max. Followed by But seriously be careful.</p><p>          We’ll cover for you. Have fun. And have orgasms. Lots of them.</p><p>          Her eyes burned and she realized Conrad saw them but all he did was smirk and promise darkly, “you will have lots of them.”</p><p>          She didn’t doubt it. She tucked her cell phone away and turned it on silent, not wanting to hear from anyone right at the moment. She’d been responsible and now it was time to have some fun.</p><p>The ride wasn’t too long and they were pulling up to a massive glass building with a fancy lobby and doorman. She let Conrad lead her with his arm around her waist, pausing to smile at the doorman before being bustled inside and to the elevator. She had exactly zero surprise when he pressed the floor for the penthouse. “Only the best for you, huh?”</p><p>          “You better believe it,” he answered, giving her a long look that clearly meant he believed her to be a best. Which was flattering and something helped with her nerves and they continued to go past the floors.</p><p>          He pressed a code into the heavy oak door and it swung open. It was dark inside and Sunny barely had time to look before she was crowded against the door, his mouth on her, hot and heavy and everywhere. She grabbed those wide shoulders and let out a slight moan as his hands climbed up her thighs.</p><p>          They went downward and she had a moment to be confused before he was hoisted her upwards, her legs automatically going around his waist and turned and carried her straight towards a bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, a sex scene that I blushed furiously the entire time I was writing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his hands settled firmly on his ass he broke apart to roughly say, “No panties I see.”</p><p>          Blushing she didn’t answer but surged forward to take his lips in another kiss, which he returned gladly. Besides, he was also in a rush to continue what they’d started.</p><p>          She felt warm and soft and had softness all the right places on a woman. Her hands were on his neck, his shoulders, his arms and they felt perfect. One arm was wedged under her butt to carry her but the other was cradling her head and they kissed, not breaking apart even as he headed to his bedroom.</p><p>          He tossed her lightly on the bed, her hair a mess and her lips plump and reddened. Damned if she didn’t look perfect in his black silk sheets and he felt a burst of satisfaction to have her in his bed, ready for him to bring them pleasure.</p><p>          She rolled to her knees, presenting her back as she asked softly, “will you undo the zipper?”</p><p>          His first instinct was simply to rip the thing off her, but he’d seen the way she’d smoothed it out carefully and admired the fabric, so he knelt behind her, taking his time to unzip her and pepper kisses down her back. He pushed the straps off her gently curved shoulder, revealing creamy impossibly soft skin.</p><p>          “You’re beautiful,” he ground out, watching her smile at the praise. “I need to have you right now.”</p><p>          “So take me,” she offered, pushing the dress of her and laying back against the pillows.</p><p>          Her legs were crossed but he wouldn’t have her hiding and pushed them open, revealing her wet core to him. Beautiful, glistening folds and short blonde curls. Her shyness was adorable but wouldn’t do. He crawled beneath her, giving her a wicked grin. He saw her look of shock before bending his head to take her into his mouth.</p><p>          Immediately she arched herself, letting out a long breathy moan that had her clasping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Knocking her hands away he growled, “Don’t. I want to hear you.”</p><p>          At her shaky nod he returned, using the flat of his tongue to lick at the slick juices. She let out another whine and he delved deep inside of her. It was messy and wet and loved the taste of her, the press of her writhing thighs, the way she arched and let out breathy whines and gasps.</p><p>           Before long she was clutching his hair, now a mess as well and panting as she got closer and closer to her climax. He delved it deep and felt her walls spasm as she tensed, let out a load groan and after a moment of two went boneless.</p><p>          Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks rosy and she gifted him with a beautiful smile as he wiped his face with the sheet. “That was amazing.”</p><p>          “Thank you,” he replied teasingly. “But we’ve only just began.”</p><p>          With that he slid two fingers inside of her, enjoying her jerk and eyes widen as her mouth parted in a sigh. She was so wet the fingers slid in easily, but she was still fantastically tight around them.</p><p>          He brought her off once again and would have gone for a third had she not protested and crawled between his own legs. He crossed his arms and sat back, content to let her have her way with him.</p><p>          Her hands were tentative as she grasped his cock, but she looked appreciatively at him before bending down to taste him. He let out a hum of satisfaction and emboldened she swept her tongue over the length of him, enjoying his eyes close and his arms tense.</p><p>          “Do you like this?”</p><p>          “I do,” he replied. “But I need your mouth on me solnyshka.”</p><p>          With a satisfied smile she obeyed and he let out a groan at the tight heat of her mouth around him. He held himself still, not wanting to overwhelm her as she worked to take more of him.</p><p>          Even holding himself back he felt himself nearing and groaned, “If you don’t stop now solnyshka, I’m going to cum.”</p><p>          She didn’t stop and only sped up, going up and tight and her hands on his base. With a low grunt he felt himself release and to his pleasure she swallowed it all down.</p><p>          When he looked at her she looked pleased with herself and he praised her gently, “You did so well solnyshka.”</p><p>          As she preened he moved quickly, flipping her on her back and pinning her wrists with one hands. It was a gentle hold, but she didn’t fight him, only looked up at him in expectation. It felt like a gift, to have her trust like this.</p><p>          “Now I’m going to make you come again to get you nice and wet and ready to take my cock. Then I’m going to slide into you and fuck you until you come on my cock.”</p><p>          Her gray eyes dilated with arousal, signalling that she was very much on board with that plan. He had made a promise and followed through on it.</p><p>          As he pulled his finger out from her wet heat she told him sternly, “You need to wear a condom.”</p><p>          She sounded winded, but serious and Conrad was somewhat glad to note she was careful even though he would have liked to slide into her bare, feeling every bit of her around him. Still, that could come later, when they have discussed it.</p><p>          For now he slid the condom on and she moved, gently pushing at his shoulder until he was half-reclining against the pillows. It was incredibly sexy as she swung her leg over his lap and straddled him, sliding slowly onto him, both of them watching as she took him in inch by inch.</p><p>          They both made a sound of pleasure as she finally was fully seated on his cock, taking him into the hilt. She started to move, antagonizing slow but Conrad let her get her bearings, get comfortable. When she began to move faster he started earnestly moving to meet her, his own hips lifted as they met with force.</p><p>          Her own movements started to become erratic as she got closer and closer to climaxing. Conrad surged, keeping them glued together as he moved on top of her, her legs splayed wide as he pounded into her. The force of the thrusts has the massive bed shaking and he kept his rhythm constant and she thrashed around, groaning and arching as she came.</p><p>          Her nails scratched down his back and would probably leave marks. Good, he wanted them. As she relaxed he let himself spill into her, groaning as his hips went taunt and he held himself still.</p><p>          “I can’t feel my legs,” she commented idly, her eyes mostly shut and her breath coming out in pants. “You’ve crippled me.”</p><p>          It startled a laugh out of him and he watched her blinding smile, though after a moment she frowned and said, “God I’m sweaty.”</p><p>          With a quick movement he gathered her in her arms. She grasped his neck in shock but he was striding to her bathroom and he deposited her on the marble counter as he moved to start the massive shower. “My ass is so cold.”</p><p>          His smile was softer than usual as he promised, “I’ll get you warm soon.”</p><p>          Within minutes they were in the shower and getting sweaty all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light was faint, only slivers of him coming into the huge bedroom through the automated shades. Sunny woke up in increments, feeling warm and hazy. Her body was pleasantly sore from the previous night activities but she felt amazing.</p><p>          When she dared to crack open an eye she noticed the bed was empty. A pang of disappointment, although it wasn’t as if Conrad Kane had made any promises for the next morning. She took another moment to stretch before sitting up. Her dress was carelessly on the floor, but there was also a discarded men’s shirt and she slipped that on for the moment, deciding to venture out and explore the penthouse.</p><p>          Everything reeked of money and was shades of black white and grey. It was impressive, but cold without a hint of personal touches really. She was taking in the truly massive living room when she heard some rustling. There was some sort of study, and she headed towards it curiously.</p><p>          Conrad was in a black silk robe and looked damn good; his black hair was dishevelled, he had some dark stubble on his strong jaw and he was going through some papers. He looked up when she came in and put down the papers.</p><p>          Without a word she sat in his lap, leaning against him to greet, “Morning.”</p><p>          “Good morning. I like this look on you,” he added, rubbing the fabric of his shirt over her tight. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>          “You know full well after last night I was out like a light.”</p><p>          A cocky smirk was his reply and she rolled her eyes. She relished the warm radiating from his body and forced herself to sit up as she said, “I should probably get going.”</p><p>          His body tensed so minutely she wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t perched on him. When she looked at his face it was fairly stony, so she was a bit unsure. He said nothing so she added uncertainly, “I’m not really what to do right now. I don’t really do this kind of thing.”</p><p>          The only response was a softening of his face as he kissed her shoulder and told her, “This kind of thing can be anything we want. And I want to see you again.”</p><p>          “I shouldn’t. I couldn’t. You’re… you, and I’m just me.”</p><p>          “Shouldn’t, couldn’t. I’m not hearing you don’t want to.”</p><p>          He was right, but it would be a lie to say so. Not when everything about him caught her interest. With a sigh she reiterated, “I really shouldn’t.”</p><p>          “It sounds to me you need convincing. And trust me solnyshka, I can be very persuasive.”</p><p>          He made it a promise and she felt a tiny thrill at the huskiness in his voice. It was scary because he was right. Instead of answering she got up and told him, “I have to get going. I have work in a little bit and it’s a long ways to Brooklyn.”</p><p>          “I’ll have Fred drive you. It’s safer that way.”</p><p>          “I’m fine thanks. I’ll get an Uber.” His mouth tightened, clearly not used to hearing no. Not her problem. “I can text you to let you know I go home safe though. So…. Thank you? For the meal and the whole thing with my brother and, you know, the rest.”</p><p>          Her face couldn’t have been redder but she went on tip tops and brushed his jaw with a faint kiss. With a chuckle he leaned down and gave her a searing kiss that had her leaning into him. It was almost worth being late for. Breaking away she practically jogged out of the apartment, before she was convinced to stay longer.</p><p>          She did indeed catch an Uber, even though the two rides in 24 hours were going to kill her. Instead of stopping at her home she went to Holly and Max’s which was right beside the coffee shop she worked at.</p><p>          “Look at our baby girl, walking her first ever walk of shame,” fake sobbed Max, clutching at Holly’s shoulder. Sunny rolled her eyes and went straight to the closet. “Okay, but seriously how was it?”</p><p>          “It was….” She trailed off a bit and blushed at the thoughts.</p><p>          Holly smirked and pointed out, “Well, I think that blush on her face says a lot. Was he that good?”</p><p>          “Amazing. It was a crazy night.”</p><p>          Her friends both wanted to pepper her with questions but thankfully she had a good excuse to change into a borrowed pair of too long jeans – Holly- and an oversized polo shirt – Max- and run out.</p><p>          She made it to Coffee Beanz with one minute spare and lifted her hand to greet Dave at the cash. He waved back absently, punching in an order as he did so. In the back she threw on her black apron and greeted her second co-worker, Miles.</p><p>          Miles was high about 90% of the time, but the laid-back attitude and easy humour made him a preferred choice of shift-partner. They never put him on cash but man could he whip up a good coffee.</p><p>          “Hey Sunny,” greeted Dave, giving her a huge grin. Dave was a total cutie with blond curls, huge brown eyes and dimples. “You made it just in time. Big night yesterday?”</p><p>          “You could say that. What about you?”</p><p>          They spent the next half hour chatting about Dave’s week with was pretty typical college-student life with new classes, tons of assignments and not enough sleep. It was busy but Sunny manned the cash, Dave did the drinks and Miles was cleaning the shop, filliping up the coffee bars and cleaning up. This was probably her favourite shift to work, since the Tuesday shift she was with their asshole manager Vicky and Monday night she finished late and was always tired.</p><p>          Halfway through her shift she remembered her promise to Conrad and even though she wasn’t sure if keeping in contact was a good idea a promise was a promise. She snapped a selfie with a thumbs up and sent it with: <em>Made it work safe and sound!</em></p><p>          Putting her phone away she got back to work. Okay, she did occasionally check her phone for a reply. She didn’t receive one for the rest of her shift, much to her disappointment. Maybe it was for the better, even though she was in a bad mood as she walked home afterwards.</p><p>          As she was getting out her keys the phone pinged. Her heatbeat got a little quicker as she saw a photo of two tickets and his message: <em>Good. Thursday night, 7pm. We’ll get dinner afterward.</em></p><p>          Holy shit, it was front-row tickets to Wicked, which she’d mentioned in passing she’d wanted to go see for forever. She stared at the phone for an eternity, her thumbs hovering over the key boards. What did she say? With a noise of frustration she just sent OK and wondered what the heck she was doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>